During gas production, water particles may be present in a well fluid or be produced while being transported up through the wellbore or borehole, and some of these water particles may condense on the inner face of the wellbore and subsequently flow along the inner face down to the bottom of the wellbore. In this way, the water accumulates at the bottom of the well and will subsequently block the passage of gas from the formation into the wellbore.
When the water has reduced or even stopped the passage of gas from the wellbore, a pump is connected to a drill pipe and lowered into the well in order to pump the water up through the drill pipe. However, the existing pumping solutions are very large and require the presence of a drill pipe or similar solutions.